Genoh No!
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: Drakken's latest nutty invention transforms himself and Shego into rodents. They must steal a part from the mad scientist Norton Nimnul to change back.  The verminous villains are surpsied to encounter the Rescue Rangers in the lab's airducts.


Disclaimer: Shego & Drakken (C) Disney. All rights reserved. Special thanks to my editors (HKUriah and Abel DuSable) for making this story readable. Without them...well, the horror would be...horrible.

Working title; Genoh No!

A Kim Possible/Chip'n'Dale's Rescue Rangers Crossover

By: Leloni Bunny

Chapter 1; Genoh No!

Spines of violet light pierced the star crested navy skies, heralding the birth of a new dawn. Clusters of candy pink clouds escorted the heat-rich rays of the golden sun over the city's warehouse district. Even as the day dawned rich with opportunity, the warehouse stood silent and vacant. Or was it?

Far below the silence of the abandoned building, a lair of villainy was alive with activity.

"Behold, Shego! My latest creation!" bellowed the devious Dr. Drakken. He extended his arm out triumphantly towards his odd device.

Drakken's onyx-haired cohort cast her gaze in the direction which the bad doctor indicated. Before them stood a large, gleaming steel grey cylinder shaped chamber. Three stairs led up to the sliding door of the unit. The entire chamber looked to be a good eight feet tall at the least.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What - You've invented a giant salt shaker?" she asked in her usual half-sarcastic tone.

Dr. Drakken cringed. "No, Shego," he growled. "It's a 'Genomorphic Jackpot 290.'"

A bright green plasma glow flared up around Shego's fist. She narrowed her eyes as she took a step towards Drakken. She snarled, "How many times have I told you; NO CLONES!"

"B-but, this ISN'T a cloning machine!" Dr. Drakken protested.as he took a step backwards. "It's a genetic rearrangement device."

He quickly sidestepped Shego's fist of plasma. In a calm manor, he walked behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. He then steered her up the stairs and into the chamber.

The inside of the chamber was similar to the outside's metallic grey color. Its round cylinder interior was empty save for the slot machine built into the side of the wall to the left of the door.

Drakken pointed to the slot machine. "This is the main unit. Each genetic signature is contained in three sets of sequence. You merely enter in your desired organism on the control panel. The Genomorphic Jackpot triangulates the sequence. And, voila! You are morphed into a new form."

As he spoke, Drakken entered something into the keypad attached to the slot machine. He yanked the unit's lever, setting the device in motion. Instantly, the door slammed shut. A dull whirring sound echoed through the chamber.

Shego suddenly felt herself perspiring. As she fanned herself with her hand, she asked, "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Drakken replied without turning around, "It's getting hot in here. The heat aids the molecular reaction."

He watched as the Jackpot's three reels settled upon the choice he'd entered. The unit chimed the jackpot and the whirring sound rose. Steam filled the chamber, blinding its occupants. An immense fog surrounded the outside of the chamber as well.

A few moments passed before the steam dissipated. The whirring sound slowly faded away. The door slid open.

With shrieks of pain, two small fireballs rushed from the chamber. A green fireball streaked across the floor towards a conveniently placed mop bucket in the far corner of the room. A blue fireball followed close behind. Both leapt into the bucket and disappeared into the murky water. With a hiss, a thick steam billowed out of the bucket.

A few seconds later, the steam was gone and the water settled. Two gloved paws emerged on either side of the bucket, gripping the lip tightly. Two small animals pulled themselves up from the water, gasping and wheezing as they did so.

"Nice one, Dr D.," Shego griped as she leaned over the lip of the bucket. "Next time you decide to invent a pressure cooker, boil an egg - NOT me."

Dr. Drakken spat out water and coughed as he leaned over the bucket lip. "Perhaps the temperature control could use some minor adjustments," he muttered. There was a small thud as he hit the floor.

Shego muttered under her breath as she jumped over the side of the bucket. Her feet hit the floor and she stood up. She began to wring out her waist length hair. Suddenly, she realized something. She glanced back towards the bucket.

"H-how did we both just fit in a water bucket?"

Shego stomped around the side of the bucket in search of her cohort. "DRAKKEN WHAT did you doooohh!!"

She stopped short in utter shock. What greeted her sight was not Drakken - but a blue rat! He was wearing Drakken's navy labcoat, pants and black gloves and shoes. He even had the bad doctor's raven haired mohawk and short ponytail. Even the scar under his right eye was the same. His once blue skin was now blue fur.

"Shego?" was his stunned reply.

The shock was only momentary. Drakken's face light up with delight as he realized the obvious. Looking himself over in the reflective surface of the mop bucket, he said, "HaHA! It worked perfectly! Although, I don't remember asking for a rat morph..."

Shego joined him. She also still had her normal waist-length onyx hair. Her harlequin inspired black and green bodysuit, gloves and boots were still intact. But her pale green skin had become two-toned. Deep green encircled her face while light green formed a mask around her eyes, cheeks and muzzle. She noticed that she had a short tuft of white and black fur sticking out from her rump. She assumed it was some kind of tail.

"What am I supposed to be? Some kind of short-tailed squirrel?"

Drakken looked her over. "I believe that you're some species of Tamias Minimus otherwise known as a 'chipmunk'," he noted. "It's a squirrel-like rodent found in many areas of the US and Canada. It-"

His oration was silenced as Shego slapped her paw over his mouth. "Can the Nerdonics, Doc," she said. Letting him go, she continued, "So, how is turning ourselves into rodents a 'good thing'?"

The deviant doctor grinned with evil glee. Long winded gloating explanations were what he lived for. "Because, Shego, no one EVER suspects animals of villainy! In these diminutive forms, we'll have complete access to ANY lab in the world. We could even waltz into Global Justice and they'd just think we're a couple of stray animals wandering around. We'll steal COUNTLESS devices RIGHT UNDER THE SECURITY GUARDS' NOSES and never be identified! What's more, no one will be able to figure it out! NOT GJ and especially not Kim Possible! THIS PLAN IS FULL-PROOF! AAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaaha!"

Shego rolled her eyes. She waited patiently for Drakken to finish his evil laugh before she burst his bubble. "Riiiight," she said, "No one will EVER realize that the green and blue animals stealing top-secret devices could POSSIBLY be us."

It took a few seconds for Drakken to digest what Shego just said. His face sagged in defeat. He moped, "Must you always harsh on my brilliant ideas, yo?"

"Only the dumb ones," Shego quipped as she headed for the Genomorphic Jackpot. "By the way, do you remember that talk we had about you trying to be 'hip'?"

"Don't?"

"Exactly," the green chipmunk replied.

As the duo ascended the stairs to the chamber, they noticed a red light flashing on the jackpot's console.

"What's that?" Shego asked.

"It means something's wrong," Drakken said. He tried to reach up to the jackpot. Unfortunately, his new vertically-challenged size made the reach impossible. He even tried standing on his tiptoes to reach it, much to Shego's amusement. Finally, he scowled, "Grr, give me a boost. Will you."

Shego obliged him. Drakken had a little trouble balancing himself upon Shego's shoulders. Though a bit wobbly, he managed to steady himself and leaned on the jackpot. Opening the front panel on the slot machine was easy enough. Inside the unit was a cornucopia of circuitry and wires. Fortunately, Dr. Drakken knew his way around a contraption. The good news was that he easily located the problem. The bad news...well, that was the bad news.

A frown crossed the rat's lips. ""Looks like we're not the only things that got roasted. The Magnetronic Corruption Unit is burnt out. The heat must've caused a short. Hmm, well that explains how we ended up as different animals,"

"So, what does that mean?" Shego asked. She strained under his weight.

"It means that we can't return to our normal forms until I can install another one," Dr. D. answered.

"Can't we just use the Jackpot without the corruptor-whatzit?"

Drakken shook his head, "Bad idea.. The Magnetronic Corruption Unit forces the genetic sequencer to lock into place. Without it, attempting to use the Jackpot would be as unstable as...as..." ...

"As playing a slot machine?" Shego chided.

"Exactly," said Drakken, "We could end up looking like some kind of freaky elephant, lizard and ostrich trybrid creature. It looks like we're going to remain in these forms for awhile,"

"WHAT!" Shego snarled with rage. She clasped Drakken's legs and threw him backward. He smashed against the side of the chamber and slid down to the floor. Shego's fists glowed with green plasma fire. She advanced upon Drakken slowly. Her words were filled with a murderous intent. "You mean that I'M STUCK LIKE THIS, PERMANENTLY?!"

Drakken groaned with pain. He felt the heat coming off of Shego's plasma fists. He tried to shield himself with his right arm. "Wait, wait!" he cried, "I can fix it. I have a contingency plan!"

The fires faded from Shego's fists. Her snarl retreated to a fierce glare. "Then install it so I can get my body back Now!."

"Um...er..um..." the rat stammered. His ears drooped and he fidgeted as he tried to avoid Shego's glare.

The fire returned and Shego demanded, "You don't have a replacement. Do you."

Drakken jumped up quickly. He snapped, "I said that I HAVE a contingency plan. NOT that I possessed it! Now, follow me."

The chipmunk was skeptical. Yet, she followed her fellow rodent over to the wall-wide computer station. With some difficulty, the bad doctor entered a few commands on the keyboard. In response, the wall sized monitor displayed a picture with an accompanying file. The picture was a headshot of a wrinkly old man. He was bald save for a few tuffs of orange hair around his ears. A narrow eyed glare regarded the world through a pair of round rimmed spectacles resting upon his little red nose.

"Norton Nimnul," Drakken explained. "All around mad scientist, crook, megalomaniac and generally considered a 'raving looney'. They say that whenever he's caught, he rants about a bunch of rodents and a fly."

"Ok, so he's a raving looney," Shego retorted, "What's he going to do for us?"

"He," Drakken stated dryly, "Is going to provide us with a new Magnetronic Corruption Unit. Currently he's conducting some DNA experiments on poultry in his hilltop lair. Heaven knows why."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "And you know this, how?"

Drakken grinned. "Evil Etiquette, Shego. It's always a good idea to keep tabs on the competition."

"Great, let's go get it and get back to normal," Shego said. She stalked off towards the launch bay. Dr. Drakken started to follow her but something felt odd to him. He looked back at his long rat tail. To his amusement, it was twitching and lashing a bit. With a chuckle, he called out to Shego, "Hey, look! I can wag my tail."

Shego's response was to grab the ratty doctor by his labcoat collar and drag him towards the launch bay.


End file.
